Recently, there has been proposed a multilayer nonvolatile semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are integrated in three dimensions. Such a memory device can be realized as follows. Insulating films and electrode films are alternately stacked to form a multilayer body. Holes are formed in this multilayer body. A memory film capable of accumulating charge is formed on the inner surface of the hole. A silicon pillar is formed inside the hole. Thus, a memory cell is formed between the silicon pillar and the electrode film.